


Second Order Of Business

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: How will MU!Hoshi get the Defiant up and running again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Tucker walked through the Imperial palace, the dull thump of his boots on the black marble floor echoing through the opulent hall. He had only seen the outside of the palace from behind the imposing iron gates, much less been in it, and certainly had never dreamed of entering the sector where the Emperor lived with his family and retainers.

_Used to live..._

Still reeling from the double shock of Sato poisoning Archer and declaring herself Empress, Tucker stopped outside the imposing gilt double doors that led to the Empress' quarters. His hand came up, brushing his knuckles across the long healed radiation burns in a familiar, sub-conscious gesture as he tried to calm his racing heart. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what Sato wanted; at least it wasn't his death, her new security lap dog Mayweather would have taken care of that a while ago. If Tucker even rated a high-ranking executioner like the MACO. What the hell did she want with him then?

Before he could figure out the answer, the doors opened, surprising silent for their size, and Tucker came face to face with his might be killer. Used to mind games, neither man showed any sort of emotion, their faces masks of indifference.

"She's waiting for you," Mayweather finally said, turning his back to Tucker and returning to the corridor from which he had come.

His curt tone and the disrespect in the turned back made Tucker's hand itch for a knife to plunge between those muscled shoulder blades. The engineer swallowed his pride, like so many times before, however, and followed Mayweather.

This section of the palace was even more opulent than the rest; in addition to the floors being marble, the walls and soaring ceilings were too, and marble columns held up barrel vaults picked out in gold leaf. Silk drapes and centuries old tapestries depicting past battles covered most of the walls, though, as if the marble was just another plaster wall. MACOs bristling with firearms were stationed every fifteen feet; Tucker recognized some from the survivors of the Enterprise.

A left, a right, two more rights and another left and Tucker was thoroughly confused on how to get out of this gilded spider web, which was probably the point. Finally Mayweather stopped before a single door and rapped twice. It opened, as silently as the others, and Tucker looked over Mayweather's shoulders to see Sato reclined on an overstuffed loveseat, making notes on a PADD.

"He's here." The words were casual, but the attitude wasn't, Tucker filed that away for future reference before most rational thought was driven from him as Sato stood up.

A diaphanous silk robe parted to show long, lean legs as she rose, her black hair swinging over a slim shoulder. Those red lips of hers smiled, and Tucker remembered how hot they had felt against his skin, how perfectly they had wrapped around his cock as she swallowed him. His jaw tightened, as did his groin, as he fought against the waves of lust and desire she always stirred in him.

She was the only reason he had ever considered trying to make captain; Tucker knew he didn't have the balls it took to go that far but if she was the prize at the endâ€”to be Captain and have Hoshi Sato as your woman, Tucker would have faced a battalion of Klingons for the chance.

T'Pol was just a sop, an attempt to regain some measure of self-respect. He knew how well Forrest had regarded the Vulcan, and if he couldn't have Sato then he'd take the Captain's second choice. A side effect he hadn't counted on was the mental connection the dammed Pon Farr had forged between them.

"Charlie!"

Brought back to the present, Tucker held still as Sato kissed him on the cheek, her body pressed against his, lingering just long enough. He closed his eyes at the familiar feelâ€”even though it had been awhile he hadn't forgotten. He could never forget. Breathing deep, he tried to keep a hold of himself, but the remembered musky scent of her perfume made his head swim.

"Come in, sit down. Saurian brandy?" She poured him a drink herself, and the curiosity in Tucker grew. Not wanting to be muddled further by drink, he still couldn't refuse so took the delicate glass, sipping at the potent fire red liquid.

"How is your family? Doing alright?" Sato settled herself on the sofa, nodding at the other end. Tucker sat also, noting the veiled warning.

"They're fine. Mom's still not over Lizzie's death, though." He perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, not willing to get too comfortable. Actually, his family had come out of the coup relatively intact, they weren't so connected that a changing of the guard had much impact on them. Like a majority of the populous, they went along with their daily lives, just now pledging their allegiance to an Empress instead of an Emperor.

Sato nodded, a slight frown marring her brow. "It's inconceivable how that Xindi ship could have gotten past Earth's defenses. But with the rebellion our forces were stretched so thin...Well, heads rolled."

Nodding back, Tucker thought of the fresh heads that decorated the spikes along the fence surrounding the palace. Most were of the old guard and those not willing to have a woman as the ruler of the Empire. Tucker had heard roughly a third of the Council had died before the rest realized that not only was Sato serious about becoming Empress, she had the stomach to do what it took, personally beheading with her family's katana the first five Admirals that resisted, including the First Chancellor just on principle. Trying to cover his thoughts of that grisly sight, Tucker took a drink of the brandy, almost choking on it with Sato's next words.

"I need you, Charlie."

The familiar words, while not said with passion in a shadowy cabin on a starship, still sent a jolt through his spine straight to his groin, where he could feel himself grow hot and hard as memories of her crying out under him flashed through his brain.

"Archer wanted to take the Defiant out straight into battle. But he was a fool, as we all know." Smiling at Tucker, Sato stretched out a delicately boned foot, resting it on his knee.

Tucker kept mute, once more taking a sip of brandy to cover his silence. Glancing up, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Mayweather. He hadn't heard him leave, but of course the other man would stay to ensure Sato's safety.

Realizing Sato was expecting him to say something, Tucker nodded. Agreeing with her would help ensure his safety and wouldn't do any harm. "It's in no shape for a sustained battle."

"Exactly." Tucker could hear the smile in her voice, and looked over to see it gracing her face. The throb deep in his belly grew, and he fought the urge to shift, relieving some of the pressure.

Setting her glass down, Sato slid across the couch to perch next to Tucker. "You're the best engineer in the Empire, Charlie. I need you to fix the Defiant, make him battle ready again. I also want you to backward engineer the weapons and the warp drive. I don't want only one Defiant; I want fleets of them to finally crush this rebellion once and for all."

A fingertip stroked the side of his face, skirting the edge of the burn scar. The skin there was sensitive, and he knew Sato knew it.

"I'm told the shielding to the warp core is more than five times what we use. No more delta radiation to mar this handsome face of yours." Her voice held a slight mocking touch.

Abruptly Tucker turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes, but his retort died in his mouth as Sato kissed him, her tongue delving in to taunt his. She quickly straddled his lap, pushing her hips against his erection. Her hands held his face to hers, but he wasn't going anywhere; before he had even walked though her door Tucker had decided he'd do whatever she wanted.

Sato pulled back, laughing at him. "Drink up, grease monkey," she said, taking his glass from him and tipping the liquid down his throat. "I've got plans for you."

The brandy burned going down, and blossomed into a ball of heat in his stomach, joining the fireball between his legs. Emboldened by the alcohol and her good mood, Tucker pushed his hips up, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh, yes, those kinds of plans too," she purred, gracefully getting to her feet and pulling him up after her. Tucker followed her to the far side of the room where a large, curtain-hung bed on a dais took up most of the wall.

"I'm going to have to redo these uniforms," Sato murmured, the zipper to Tucker's jumpsuit loud to his ears. "Strip," she commanded, getting up on the bed and lying agasint the multitude of pillows.

Not pausing a second, Tucker continued where she left off, pulling off his boots, peeling off his uniform until he stood naked before her.

"Leaner than I remember," she said thoughtfully, rising to her knees before him. Sato crooked her finger, and Tucker stepped forward until he was up against the bed, erection pressed to the counterpane. He was so hard with what this bed promised that it hurt.

"These are new." The height of the bed made her even with him, and Sato traced two narrow scars that ran down the ridge of his shoulder. Suspicious, she reached under his arm to curve her hand over his shoulder, then drew her nails down. The thin red welts perfectly matched the healed skin. She spun him around, seeing the continuation of the scars, joined by three others in a long, raking mark down his back.

"I suppose T'Pol did these?" More slowly this time, she turned Tucker around again; her face was nonchalant but her eyes glittered. In anger? Tucker couldn't figure out why.

He shrugged, playing it off. "She gotta little out of control with the Pon Farr."

Sato shrugged back. "The traitorous bitch is dead anyway."

"I know, I felt her die." This time the tension in his frame wasn't from the craving to lay Sato down and thrust into her, making her cry out for him again.

"So it's true. The mind connection." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sato rubbed her cheek against his. "She's gone, Charlie. She used you just like you used her."

"Like you're using me?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself, and as Sato stilled Tucker wondered if her next move would be to kill him.

"Like you used me," she countered, drawing back to look at him. "If you left tomorrow you wouldn't miss me in the least."

For a heartbeat Tucker just stared at her, then pulled her to him, kissing her with a ferociousness normally alien to him, Sato responding in kind. Tucker's hands found the low neckline of her gown; grasping the flimsy material he tore it off her, then his large hands easily spanning her waist, he picked her up and tossed her back against the pillows.

Lying there, Sato sucked in a breath as the cool air and the resolute expression on Tucker's face made her slick between her thighs and turned her nipples into hard pebbles. Tucker had never been this fierce during the brief time she fucked him. Her breathing quickened as he climbed up on the bed, looming over her.

He pushed her knees apart, settling between them before he ran his hands up her body, the calluses catching on her smooth skin. His fingers passed too briefly over her nipples, making her bite back a plea for more, finally raising her arms above her head where he held her wrists in place with one hand. It was a loose grip; she was held because she wanted to, but by the squeeze he gave her hands he denoted that in no uncertain terms he would hold her there if need be.

Sato growled at this display of domination over her, but Tucker merely kissed her hard again, resting his body half on the bed, half on her, one leg pushed between hers to keep them open.

His mouth left hers to trial down her neck, skipping over the skin to more quickly reach her hard rosy nipple. Tucker bit lightly at the nub, rolling it over his tongue as his fingers found its twin, teasing and pulling at them both.

Sato was panting by now, trying hard not to beg for more. Out of all her lovers, Tucker had been the one who had actually found out what pleasured her. Forrest was a father figure, and Archer, while not brief, was to the point. The others weren't even worth mentioning. Only Tucker took the time to make her body sing under his, and she both hungered after and detested him for it.

Through glazed eyes Sato watched Tucker as her suckled at her, sometimes leaving the peak to nip at the soft skin of her breast, but always returning to that rosy nub. She was vaguely aware of Mayweather watching them, but her main attention was on Tucker and what he was doing to her.

Strong fingers skimmed down across her belly, trailing though the damp curls. Swiftly two of the fingers were slipped into her, the thumb easily finding her clitoris. Sato bit her lip at the touch, holding back the cry, tasting blood. Maddingly he stroked her, kissing his way back up her throat to lick the blood from her mouth.

Sato waited, waited for him to make her beg for it, but instead he shifted over her and with a smooth, powerful push he was in her, kissing her as he swallowed her moan, one hand still holding her wrists, the other tormenting her nipple again.

Tucker set a strong pace, never letting Sato forget who had the upper hand, driving deeply into her with each thrust of his hips. Sato wrapped her legs around those lean hips, lifting her own as they came together. Her hand was splayed across his back, slowly curling into a fist as the coil of lust in her wound tighter and tighter. Sato could feel it in Tucker too, his body tensing against hers, his movement becoming more determined.

"Hoshi," he groaned into her mouth, and the sound of her voice in that slow Southern drawl sent her over the edge, a fire like needles running through her body as Tucker spilled hotly into her, her nails making her own mark on his broad shoulders over T'Pol's.

* * *

Leaving a sleeping Tucker, Sato slid from the bed, slipping on her thin robe, leaving the ruined gown on the floor. Padding across the room, she picked up the PADD she had been working on and made for a small door set in the far wall. Mayweather waited for her there, and as she approached he opened the door, checking the other side before nodding for her to pass through.

Sato smiled at him, her eyes automatically dropping to notice the prominent bulge in his uniform, then walked down the hall to her own apartments, Mayweather close behind.

No words were spoken between the two as she stopped by one of the couches, placing the PADD on a low table. She turned to face Mayweather and he knelt before her, his hands circling her hips as he buried his face between her legs.

Sato raised one knee over his shoulder and felt his tongue dip deeper in her, lapping at Tucker's remains. She ground her hips against his face, coming hard has he suckled on her clit as Tucker had her nipple. The need she had for Tucker's touch still rankling with in her, Sato stepped back, impatiently waiting as Mayweather lay down on the couch, unzipping his uniform and easing is cock out of his boxers as he did so, lazily stroking himself as she mounted him.

Sato sank down, straddling his hips. Planting her hands over his wide chest she rode him, a hard fucking that in the end left both of them hot and sticky, but only one satisfied.


End file.
